Milner
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :: Dominion Marine Corps :::4th Marine Division ::::Torch Seven |job=Marine |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Milner was a marine of Torch Seven. Biography Milner took part in the unit's ill-fated mission to Vygoire, assigned to investigate a Dominion lab complex that had stopped responding to hails. Terrestrial and orbital observation showed that while the complex had suffered damage, it appeared to be from natural causes, such as a landslide. Milner was assigned command of one of the unit's fire teams, while the rest of the unit engaged in a support formation. As per urban-recon protocols, the facility was investigated. Human remains were found, but no living terrans. After Sergeant Norwood Doakes made a transmission from the base's comms tower to any survivors, and failing to get a response, Milner suggested that they were all dead. Jouvert asked what killed them, as the planet had been cleared of zerg a year ago, and they hadn't seen anything large enough to inflict bodily harm. To further compound matters, the Scion (the unit's supporting battlecruiser) had to be called out-system for emergency escort duty, but would re-establish contact once it was back in-system. Continuing its recon, the unit headed back into the jungle, headed for a ravine that Jouvert had scouted earlier. There, they found a circular symbol carved into a large tree, mirroring one found in the complex. Around the tree were human remains, Milner again echoing his sentiment that the scientists were dead. The squad continued through the jungle, and discovered large quadrupedal tracks in one of the clearings. It was at this point that one of the marines started freaking out, screaming about coordinates, gods, and a "Great One." He ran into the jungle, and an ultralisk came charging back in his place. The squad fought the ultralisk, but took 33% losses, retreating into a ravine the ultralisk could not follow them through. They were then ambushed by the scientists they were looking for, though they threw spears that could not pierce their CMC Powered Combat Suits. Among them was Vera Langridge, who was immune to the spores but stated that the squad was not, and that the entire squad was now infected. The team found the lead scientist, Gerhardt van Rijn, back at his village, who stated that the Great One's hunger was more wanton since they had arrived, and that they must leave. The ultralisk then arrived to the village, and the scientists began running up to it to be consumed. Torch Seven retreated to the lab complex, and devised a plan to kill the ultralisk. Torch Seven then set up a vespene gas bomb from the, which it would lure the Great One into and collapse a ravine on top of it. On the crossing of the planet's two moons, the cultists held a ceremony for the Great One that summoned him, and Doakes used this opportunity to lure him to the bomb. This worked, but did not kill the Great One. In the ensuing battle, the Great One was killed by the combined fire of Torch Seven and a lucky shot by Doakes, but only Vera, Doakes and nine members of Torch Seven survived. It is unknown if Milner was among those nine, though they too were killed by Vera upon return to the Scion.Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran marines